1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy air gun (air soft gun/BB-gun) and more particularly, to a bullet cartridge for toy air gun (air soft gun/BB-gun) that requires less pressure to strike the hammer against the piston rod and that causes less noise when striking the hammer against the piston rod to fire a bullet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Using a toy air gun or the so-called air soft gun/BB-gun to play a shooting game is an outdoor activity widely invited by students and office people. A toy air gun uses a compressed gas to drive a soft bullet out of the gun toward the target. A toy air gun generally comprises a bullet cartridge 1′ (see FIGS. 1 and 2), which comprises a bullet supplier unit 2′ and a compressed gas supplier unit 3′. When the user triggered the trigger, a hammer is driven to strike a piston rod 48′, thereby opening the air passage for enabling a compressed gas to go out of the compressed gas supplier unit 3′ through a jet nozzle to drive a soft bullet out of the gun barrel of the toy air gun. According to this design, the piston at the piston rod bears a big pressure from the compressed gas, therefore a high pressure is necessary to strike the hammer against the piston rod, and a high noise will be produced when striking the hammer against the piston rod.
FIG. 3 shows another structure of bullet cartridge for toy air gun according to the prior art. According to this design, bullet cartridge 1′ comprises a bullet supplier unit 2′ and a compressed gas supplier unit 3′. The compressed gas supplier unit 3′ uses a CO2 steel cylinder 5′ to supply a compressed gas for firing bullets. However, because the pressure of the compressed gas of the CO2 steel cylinder 5′ is very high, the striking force of the hammer is insufficient to overcome the pressure of the compressed gas of the CO2 steel cylinder 5′, and therefore a pressure reducing valve 7′ must be used to reduce the pressure of the compressed gas of the CO2 steel cylinder 5′. The use of the pressure reducing valve 7′ complicates the structure of the bullet cartridge 1′, and relatively increases the manufacturing cost of the bullet cartridge 1′.